


The Bride

by FlorDeDesierto



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Mystical Creatures, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stephen is King of the Forest, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony is his chosen bride, based on fanart, falling in love fast, lots of fluff, not so descriptive smut tho, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorDeDesierto/pseuds/FlorDeDesierto
Summary: A large black hand with claws was raised in his direction, taking the veil gently and lifting it to expose Tony’s face, and giving Tony the chance to see the creature’s face in return.In front of him, there was a man… well, not a man exactly. The face was a man, and the body seemed human… at least kind of human. Were those feathers real or was it just a very weird cloak?(Based on The Bride AU by TD269)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have pending works to update, but I couldn't help it, TD269's art was so inspiring, this story wouldn't leave my mind.
> 
> It's not so much, but it's the best I could do in a one shot. Hope you like it.

([Art](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/td269/185633579812))

Tony opened his eyes, feeling a little dizzy.

He looked around finding himself in what seemed to be a dark wet rocky cave. The faint white light of the moon coming through the entrance was the only illumination.

He moved with the intention of sitting up and realized with great displeasure that his hands were chained.

Really? This wasn’t necessary. He offered himself as a tribute. They didn’t need to drug him and chain him there.

He huffed, managing to sit up, and the white silken veil on his head fell over, covering most of his face. He could still see around, though.

Ok, so, what to do? What was he supposed to be waiting for? He didn’t even know how much time he’d been there, should he scream or something?

Before he could make up his mind on what to do, he heard a sound. It sounded like… beating of wings. Very big wings. Approaching.

He stilled and remained silent facing the entrance of the cave… waiting.

When the dark big creature landed loudly in front of him, Tony startled and his heart started to pound rapidly. He couldn’t make out the face of the beast, the only thing he could see was three eyes shining in the dark.

The creature walked slowly towards him, dragging his enormous wings with him, while Tony remained paralyzed as a statue, holding his breath.

A large black hand with claws was raised in his direction, taking the veil gently and lifting it to expose Tony’s face, and giving Tony the chance to see the creature’s face in return.

Tony blinked, completely dumbfounded.

Uh?

_UH?!_

In front of him, there was a man… well, not a man exactly. The face was a man, and the body seemed human… at least kind of human. Were those feathers real or was it just a very weird cloak?

And he had a third eye on his forehead. Yep, it was a third eye. Three eyes with golden feathers around them.

And his ears were pointy.

Anyway, the rest was… normal?

No. Wait. He wasn’t normal. _At all._

He was the most handsome creature he’d ever seen.

 

Tony was looking at the being speechless, and the creature, for some reason, was looking at him just as surprised. And then, after a moment, the winged man’s eyes shone with something that seemed adoration and talked with a deep imposing voice that sent waves through Tony’s entire body.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful”.

Tony choked with air and his cheeks flushed, “W-What?”

“I’m sorry you had to go through this,” the beast said with shame in his expression. “Please, let me help you”.

Tony jerked a little when the creature focused his attention on the chains and his eyes glowed orange. Suddenly, the chains opened and he was free.

Still a little startled and shocked, Tony didn’t know what to do or say, he just managed to rub his wrists to calm the dull feeling the chains had left.

The creature nodded, not minding the man’s silence at all, as if he were expecting exactly that. “You can leave,” he said walking past him, going deeper inside the cave.

Tony got out of his trance.

“W-Wait!”

The creature stopped and turned around to face him. He looked surprised and confused to see Tony talking to him.

Tony stood up on his feet, looking very confused too, “Uhm, are you… are you The Beast?”

He didn’t want to use that term, not after seeing such an amazing creature, but he didn’t know another name.

“Your people call me that, as far as I know,” the creature said solemnly.

“So, uh…” ok, how was he supposed to ask this? “Aren’t you supposed to… take me?”

The creature frowned, “Take you?”

“Yes,” Tony was starting to get a little exasperated, to be honest. He’d prepared himself mentally and emotionally for this moment for weeks… no, _months._ He’d even prepared his own clothes for this! With golden ornaments and all! “I’m your chosen bride”.

“Oh, that,” the creature smirked and huffed at him (REALLY?!), “Every year, the first day of spring. Those banal savages of your village think they need to sacrifice a virgin human for me to take as mine in order to keep me from destroying the forest and their houses,” he shook his head in disappointment, “How many maidens do I have to free for them to understand that they don’t need to do that?”

“Uhm,” Tony blinked out of words. He himself had always thought that some beliefs of his village were stupid, but this one was so old that even he assumed it was true, “people think the maidens were tasted and rejected”.

“ _Tasted_? I’ve never touched a single one,” he furrowed his eyebrows.

“They came back with injuries and wounds,” Tony informed.

“That’s because they always run terrified of me into the forest carelessly, and they hurt themselves,” the creature watched Tony thoughtfully, “Why aren’t you running?”

Tony crossed his arms stubbornly. This wasn’t what he’d expected. He was supposed to sacrifice himself for his people. He threw his life for this, “I’m your bride,” he pursed his lips.

The creature blinked, surprised at the statement, “No, you are not,” he said frowning, “Just go and leave me alone. Shoo!” he motioned him to go away.

Tony gasped, and it wasn’t his usual fake dramatic gasp he did to playfully feign offense, this time he was truly and totally _offended_ , “How dare you reject me?! Do you have any idea of the trouble I’ve been through to be here?”

The creature gaped at him, “Do you happen to have a mental affliction?”  

“You are the one with a mental affliction!” Tony pointed at him frustrated, and then at himself, “I’m the best thing in this entire land! You’re supposed to take me to satiate your thirst of love and no more sacrifices would need to be made! Or am I not good enough for you?!”

The next second, Tony shrieked when suddenly the creature was so close in front of him, chest to chest, his breath on his face, his enormous right wing around Tony’s body, not letting him to step away.

“What’s your name?” the creature asked, staring at him deeply.

Tony swallowed, his hands on the creature’s chest, “Anthony Edward Stark” he breathed out.

“Anthony,” Tony couldn’t help but shiver when the creature said his name with that marvelous voice of his, “You are an idiot,” Tony frowned at that, “Not good enough you say?” the creature asked incredulously, “I have special powers. I can see what others can’t. I can see the soul. And your soul, Anthony, is the most beautiful I’ve ever seen. Generous, compassionate, brave, passionate, _pure,_ ”

Tony stared back at him, holding his breath, perplexed. His heart was beating fast in his chest and the warmth went up to his face. What was this? No one had ever said such things of him, no one had ever looked at him with such adoration.

No one had ever reflected in their eyes the same loneliness he had in his soul, not like when those blue amazing eyes tinted with sadness all of the sudden.

“Go home, Anthony,” he whispered looking away and letting him go, stepping back, “You deserve much more than this,” the creature turned to walk away.

“This is my home now”.

The bird-man groaned frustrated and spun again to face him, “Complete and absolute stubbornness. That I forgot to mention,” he hissed.   

“Look,” Tony started with a sigh, “I’ve left everything behind to come here. I sold my proprieties, my lands, everything. I have no home to come back,”

“You are an intelligent person. Astute and hardworking. You’re undoubtedly able to gain your wealth back,” the creature retorted. “Listen, I’m aware of your self-sacrifice nature, but I told you already, this sacrifice is not necessary. I don’t need it”

“The oracle chose me!” he blurted out, “That must mean something, right?” he said with some doubt, “Unless it’s just a myth, too”.  

The bird-man’s eyebrows shot up, “The oracle?”.

“Yes, that thing that’s buried in the middle of the square. It shone when I touched it”.

The creature looked at the floor, considering that for a moment, “That’s never happened before”.

“I know! That’s why I’m here. Normally, they send only girls,” he chuckled awkwardly, “I mean, we don’t really know what you like. But if the legend about the oracle is true, then I’m supposed to be your… bride”.

The creature looked up at him again, this time with narrowed eyes, “What did you think would happen to you as my bride, Anthony?”

“Uhm,” he couldn’t help his face reddening, “well, I thought you’d… get intimate with me?”

“And that didn’t bother you?”

“It did, at first. But…” he shuffled a little where he was standing, feeling exposed. But for some reason, he knew, deep inside, that the man in front of him would never judge him, “I’m tired,” he confessed, “All my life I’ve tried to do the right thing and I always ended up messing everything up. I reached to a point where I didn’t know what to do, where to go, who to trust. And then that oracle glowed when I touched it by accident, and it was like… I finally had some sign. I thought that maybe this was the one thing I could do right”.

Sadness set on the creature’s expression “So, you’re punishing yourself”.

“No! Well, at first I thought of it as some sort of punishment,” he admitted, “but then I saw you…” he trailed off, looking away. His cheeks were pink again.

The creature was totally taken aback at the implication, “What?”

Tony huffed exasperatedly, “Oh, come on, look at you! You’re gorgeous!” his face flushed even more, “I-I mean, it’s not like I would let any gorgeous man take me, but I’m your chosen bride, and I… somehow I…” he looked deep in those blue eyes, “I can see myself in you. I feel that you understand me better than anyone. So I don’t think the oracle was wrong”.

There was a moment of silence where the creature stared at him in shock. The pink in his face was visible due to his pale skin.

 _Oh, good, I made a mighty mystical creature flustered,_ Tony thought, waiting.

Then the creature chuckled, amused, “You are so weird”.

Tony pursed his lips.

Then he startled when the bird-man was again in front of him, almost touching his nose with his, wrapping his waist with one arm.

“Let me show you something,” he whispered and his three eyes glowed orange, suddenly everything in Tony’s sight went white.

Tony closed his eyes hard at the strong light, and after a moment he opened them, finding himself in a different place. The creature was still holding him.

“This is the Hidden Garden of Agamotto,” the bird-man explained, letting go of Tony to let him look around the place.

There was daylight in this place. He saw all kind of beautiful flowers and trees, butterflies and birds flew around. There was a beautiful waterfall too. It looked like a paradise.

The creature started to explain, “Right here, I’m supposed to declare you as my wife and life partner, and the bond between us will be sealed. Then,” he turned to point at a bunch of white blankets heaped to form some kind of big nest, “I’m supposed to take your virginity, right there”.

Tony flushed and looked up at the other man with wide eyes, holding his breath. Waiting.

The creature sighed, “I’m not going to do that”.

Tony frowned, “Why not?”

The bird-man opened his mouth, then closed it, what was the problem with this human? He was trying to scare him!

But then, something else came to his mind.

“Alright, you think that’s not that bad? Well, what about you giving birth my child?”

Tony blinked, “What?”

“I’m a magical mystic creature. I can get you impregnated. I _must_ get you impregnated. You’ll carry my child for seven months and then it’ll come out magically as a big egg where the baby will remain for other seven months. Then it’ll hatch and you’ll be a mommy”.

At this point, Tony’s face was totally red and he was staring at him in shock.

The bird-man smirked smugly, “Ready to run now?”

But Tony looked like he was not listening, “I’m… I’m going to have a baby?” he whispered with watered eyes… smiling happily.

The bird-man gaped at him, “By vishanti, what is wrong with you?!”

“I’ve always wanted children, but I’ve never found myself suitable for that. Not with the life I had. I’ve had resigned myself years ago,” he showed a beautiful big grin, “And now it’s possible”.

Tony found very funny the bird-man’s mouth hanging up like that, “Are you seriously telling me you don’t find this weird?”

The shorter man shrugged. He was open minded, and adaptable. He could manage.  “I’ve seen a lot of weird things in my life. And I’ve prepared myself to be your bride, remember?”

“Right,” the creature said defeated. “Fine, you win,” Tony smirked triumphantly, “But on one condition” he said with a serious expression, “I get that you came here prepared for an entire life with a monster as some kind of sexual slave. Your mind is clearly still on that state. I want you to spend some time to clear your head on this. Understood?” Tony was about to retort but was stopped, “That’s the only way I’ll accept you to stay”. 

Tony took a deep breath. Well, the bird-man was right, maybe he was rushing things being emotionally brain-washed by the idea of spending the rest of his life as a monster’s bride. The beast had a point, but Tony couldn’t help but feel that this was the right decision, “Fine, I accept your condition” he shook his hand with the creature in agreement, “What’s your name?”

“What?” the question was a little unexpected for the creature.

“Your name. I don’t like calling you ‘beast’,” Tony said, but then he cleared his throat and his cheeks reddened a little, “Well, maybe in the bed I will call you that while screaming, depending on-” the creature covered his mouth, stopping his words.

“Your overexcited virgin mind is scaring me,” the bird-man grunted annoyed. But Tony noticed clearly his pupils dilating.

“Not my fault. I have a rare illness of impotence regarding sexual matters with other people. Recently, my personal physician concluded that the reason might be that I was destined to you,” Tony said innocently, “So, your name?”

The creature took a deep breath before answering. It’d been a long time since someone asked for his name, “Stephen Vincent Strange”.

“Stephen,” Tony repeated, tasting the name with his tongue, “You can call me Tony. Save ´Anthony´ for _special_ occasions. I don’t need to shiver every five minutes,” he smirked tilting his head.

Stephen snorted and rolled his eyes, “Are you always this shameless?”

“Yup!” Tony answered proud of himself.

Stephen let out a chuckle and stepped closer to hook his arm around the shorter man’s waist, “Whatever you say,” he leaned until his breath ghosted on Tony’s neck. The human suppressed a little gasp, “but I’m sure you’d be a blushing mess in the bed, _Anthony_ ”.

Before Tony could say something, the second he blinked he was back at the cold cave and the bird-man walking away from him.

“Come on. I’ll show you where you’ll stay”.

Tony scowled a little frustrated, but followed in silence.

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

Tony was surprised. He’d thought he’ll have to sleep on some kind of big nest made of sticks. He wasn’t expecting a big comfy bed and a lot of other furniture at the far end of the cave, making out a decent and suitable room. The place was illuminated by a glowing sphere he was sure was magic.

They spent some time talking. Sharing things from each other.

Stephen informed him about his powers and his purpose. He protected the sacred forest. Aside from flying and having incredible strength, his magical powers went from mental manipulation and teleportation, to illusions and magical attacks with the basic elements. He told him that he often had to use his powers to mentally confuse people who hunted just for fun, or people who came looking for him to kill him. He also commented that he had a cabin in the middle of the forest, where he had all his books.

They had a little argument about sharing the bed in the cave. Tony wanted to share it, it was very big after all. But Stephen, the very decent and prude beast (ha, such a combination of words) refused to defile Tony’s ‘honor’ (though Tony knew it was because he wouldn’t be able to resist him). At the end, Stephen won, and Tony had to resign himself to using a very big bed just for himself.

Tony was eating some fruits while Stephen was preparing a nest for himself next the bed, when suddenly a little red bird entered the cave flying and went directly to attack Tony.

“Stephen!” the man shouted trying to dodge the bird’s blows without much success.

Stephen approached quickly and found a very hilarious scene of Tony fighting the tiny animal, and the tiny animal was winning. “Cardinal!”

The bird, a red little cardinal, flew over to Stephen chirping at him and landed on the large finger offered to it.

“What the hell?!” Tony shouted angered.

“I’m so sorry, Tony. Cardinal is a little friend of mine. He thought you were an intruder,” he explained smiling amused at Tony’s messy hair.

“Well, explain to it that I’m your bride,” he crossed his arms, not finding it funny.

“That won’t do,” Stephen said thoughtfully, “I’ll need to leave my scent on you to avoid other animals of the forest attacking you”.

“Scent?” Tony snorted, “Possessive much, uh?”

Stephen rolled his eyes, “Yes, no one should mess with your hair, it’s my right only”.

Tony was about to say something snarky, but the cardinal started to chirp, catching Stephen’s attention. Tony pursed his lips.

“What? That can’t be,” Stephen said to _the bird_ while listening to the chirps attentively. Tony frowned.

“Wait, you understand what its saying?”

“Yes, it says the trolls need to talk to me about something,” Stephen informed, and Tony gaped at him, _Trolls?! They exist?!_ “Do you want to come with me?”

 

That’s how Tony found himself in front of an actual group of small and kind of ugly trolls exclaiming at Stephen in unison…

“King! King! King! King! King!”

Stephen looked mortified, “Please, stop that. Just tell me what’s the problem”.

“King! King! King! King! King!”

Tony chuckled at the bird-man’s face. Apparently this entire canticle was some kind of tradition to follow when they saw Stephen.

“So, king?” he asked. It was the first time he heard that title, Stephen never described himself as ‘king’, but these creatures seemed to see him as one.

Suddenly, all of them quietened at Tony’s voice and for the first time they focused their gazes on him. Tony stepped closer to Stephen by instinct, feeling uncomfortable under their eyes.

Then, one of them shouted, “Queen!”

“Queen! Queen! Queen! Queen! Queen!”

Tony’s face reddened, “Stephen, make them stop!” he hissed.

“Queen! Queen! Queen! Queen! Queen!”

Stephen smirked, “Sorry, they must say it thirty times. It’s tradition”.

When they finally finished, and old troll approached Stephen. “My king, humans have been going deeper into the forest leaving deadly traps. Three of us were injured by those traps recently, we barely escaped them”.

“Do not worry,” Stephen nodded, “I will put sentinels around the zone, they’ll inform me when a human approaches, and I’ll deal with it myself”.

“Thank you, King of the Forest. We must as well congratulate you for the queen you found for yourself,” the old troll said, glancing at Tony.

“Uhm, he-” the trolls disappeared. “Right”.

“Nice, I ascended from bride to Queen of the Forest,” Tony teased.

“Shut up, Tony”.

“Yes, _King of the Forest_ ”.

“Don’t you dare”.

“As you wish, _King of the Forest_ ”.

“Ugh”

Tony chuckled at Stephen’s grumpy and embarrassed face. But he couldn’t help but think that he was a very good king.

And he wasn’t wrong. After this one, they had more encounters like that with many kinds of creatures, and Stephen protected them all with kindness and humility. His dedication inspired Tony to wish and help these creatures and beings, seeing now their existence and value with clarity.

That night they went back to the cave. Tony managed to get Stephen into the bed by feigning being too cold, and the bird-man didn’t leave the bed afterwards.

He was a big softy king.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“Wait, how come you have… you know, human stuff?” Tony asked one day watching the table with curious eyes.

“Oh, right,” Stephen stood up and all of the sudden he glowed and Tony had to cover his eyes from the light. When Tony looked back at him, he was…

“WHAT?!”

“It’s just an illusion,” Stephen said, now displaying a human form. No feathers, no wings, no any peculiar feature.     

But the man was still gorgeous.

“So, your wings…”

“They are still here”.

“Oh…”

Tony would learn that, in the immediate future, he’d really _love_ those wings.

They were amazing. He loved touching them. They were so soft and comfy to have around his body. He also loved watching them every time Stephen flew around. They were magnificent.

Oh, and he absolutely loved when he was part of the flight.

Stephen just needed one arm to carry him through the clouds. Tony wasn’t used to this lack of control. He was a calculating man, someone who didn’t trust anything that was out of his hand. But he found that with Stephen he felt safe, knowing he would never let him fall, knowing he would never let him get hurt, and just enjoyed the wind in his face and the marvelous sight of the forest beneath him like a kid would.

Stephen had offered to stay in human form for him to be more comfortable, but Tony refused. He liked his birdy form. Especially when he did birdy things, like flying (obviously) and bathing in the lake, fluffing all his feathers, playing with the water. He was so adorable!

“I’m not adorable. I’m the feared mighty king of this forest. So shut up,” Stephen scowled every time, blushing.

 

Stephen showed him the wonders of the forest, fauna and flora, and its magical habitants. For example, he didn’t know the unicorns were real!

“They only let virgins approach,” Stephen said when Tony was stroking the unicorn. What was he implying? “I can tell them to let you touch them when you stop being one, though”.

Tony looked at him trying to see if that statement was suggestive in some way, but it wasn’t. The bird-man was being honestly kind.

That was a little frustrating. Tony had been living with him for two weeks now and Stephen hadn’t jumped him yet to take him, no matter how much he seduced the overpowered idiot (though he always grunted and blushed at his advances, and sometimes he flirted back, so he knew he wasn’t indifferent). But he was so happy living with him that he didn’t really care.

He finally had no worries. He had no debts to pay. He didn’t feel miserable and lonely as he used to feel all his life. He just loved and was loved in return. He felt so precious under Stephen’s eyes, he didn’t want him to look away for a second.

He also slept better than ever. Resting his head on that firm chest partly covered with soft feathers, enjoying the warmth, and feeling protected. He had made up his mind the second day there, he _wanted_ to be this marvelous King’s bride. But Stephen had asked him to wait for at least three weeks to make a decision. He’d wait just to show Stephen he could be patient, too.

 

…………………………………………

 

Stephen was absolutely besotted.

He’d never been this happy in his life. Tony turned out to be the light he didn’t know was missing.

His curiosity and enthusiasm was something that reminded him of himself when he was just starting to discover his powers. Sadly, after years and years of being feared by people and isolated, he had forgotten what it was like to have the company of an equal. The Ancient One’s Oracle wasn’t wrong.

Tony was so intelligent, smart, and passionate. He was so generous, always ready to help others. The creatures loved him, he had the kind heart the forest needed from a Queen. His hands fixed and improved everything he touched.

Oh and Tony _liked_ touching. A lot. Stephen was not expecting the man to be so tactile and touch-starved, and definitively he wasn’t expecting _himself_ to be so touch-starved either. This human touched him whenever he wanted. He stroked his wings, he played with his hair, he caressed his cheekbones, he held his extravagant hands, he hugged him, he cuddled him, he _kissed_ him!

“Don’t do that!” Stephen shrieked, covering his red face with his wing, after having received an unexpected _totally_ _illegal_ kiss.

Tony just giggled at his red face, and then hugged him, snuggling against his chest.

Stephen hugged him back and kissed his head.

He was not used to the touching, but oh how he loved it. And he was secretly glad that Tony never listened to him and never stopped.

This precious human was so enchanting. He would give him the world if he could.

 

…………………………………………

 

“Stephen, let’s go to the village?” Tony asked after their meal, “It’s almost three weeks, and I’d like to let my friends know that I’m and will be fine,”

Stephen blinked. Almost three weeks… Right, he’d told Tony to wait that time to decide if he wanted to stay with him or not. Was it three weeks already? “You want me to go with you?”

“Yes, you can go with your human form,” he said excitedly, “It will be just a day, and then we come back home”.

 _Home_ , Stephen smiled, happiness covering his whole soul at the fact that Tony considered this place as his home, “Alright”.

 

…………………………………………

 

“What a handsome fellow you are,” Stephen turned to face a woman who was standing next to him where he had approached to see the things being sold at the market of the village. It had been years since he visited the place.

Stephen blinked, not sure at first that she was talking to him, but the woman was directly staring at him so… “Thank you,” he smiled.

“Of course he’s handsome,” Tony appeared out of nowhere, hugging Stephen, “I wouldn’t have married him if he wasn’t.”

The woman’s smile wavered and quickly said goodbye to continue her walk.

“We’re not married yet,” Stephen said a little confused.

Still glued to his chest, Tony looked up at him frowning, “I’m still your bride,” he grunted glaring.

“And I wouldn’t have it any different,” he replied kissing his temple.

Tony had insisted that they had to wear cloaks to avoid people from recognizing him. It turned out that he was a very important person before giving himself as a sacrifice. They even had a statue in his honor.

Stephen was amazed. ‘Iron man’ they called him, having been the talented blacksmith who provided the village the armors, weapons and strategies to win an intense battle against their enemies.

The people loved him. They were extremely sad when the oracle shone for him.  

“Tony?!” a woman with red hair shouted surprised when Tony and him entered a house.

“Tony!” a man with dark skin ran to him too, to hug him. Then some others approached, too, to do the same.

Stephen refrained his possessive nature and watched Tony’s friends greeting him with so much happiness.

“Tony, what happened to you? We were so worried, we thought,” a sob cut the woman’s words, “We thought the worst”.

“Did you escape the beast?”

“There is no _beast_ ,” Tony said firmly, and turned to Stephen, “This is Stephen. He helped me out of the chains”.

They spent the afternoon in that house, Tony and his friends talking about what happened in the village during the last three weeks. They avoided talking about Stephen, Tony limited himself to just say that he lived in another village at the other side of the forest and that he had decided to go live with him.

His friends were obviously distressed by the news, but, even with tears in their eyes, they wished him the best.  

They invited them to spend the night in one of the rooms of the house. They accepted and went to sleep.

Stephen woke up in the middle of the night. After hours of tormenting thoughts plaguing his mind, he had made a decision.

How could he be so selfish? Denying Tony this life full of people who loved him?

He turned to Tony’s sleeping figure and he let his three eyes glow, “Please, forget me,” with his heart shattered in pieces, he used his magic on Tony, erasing his memories of him.  “I told you, you deserve better than a life of isolation with me,” tears ran on his face, “I love you, Tony. I’m sorry”.

He left.

 

……………………………………………………

 

He spent the entire next day crying in his cave, feeling the coldness embrace him, clinging to the white silken veil Tony had left behind as his only anchor.

The night came, and with it a small red bird chirping desperately.

“What do you want? Please, just leave me alone,” he whispered curled up in his bed, where Tony’s scent remained.

_Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_

Stephen sat up when he heard that, “What?!”

 

……………………………………………………

An enormous flying form darted through the forest, its scream was heartrending, making all the creatures cringe in fear.

The King of the Forest finally arrived to the place where his beloved was being attacked by a group of ferocious wolves.

The King, in his complete animal form, wrapped himself around the human, his glowing dangerous eyes focused on the enemy, ready to destroy.

The wolves immediately recognized the King, and they all shrieked scared and ran for their lives.

Only when the human was completely safe, Stephen returned to his original form, to look at his most precious treasure. He was relieved to see he only had some scratches, he’d always been so brave and strong, able to defend himself.

“Stephen!” Tony clung to him after getting out of his shock. His body trembled while he sobbed on the bird-man’s chest.

“T-Tony?” Stephen was perplexed, Tony wasn’t supposed to remember him, what was he doing here? “What-?”

“You idiot!” Tony looked up with teary eyes, “Why did you leave me?!” Stephen’s heart broke again right there and then, “If I’m not worth your affection, you should at least tell me,” he sobbed uncontrollably on his chest again.

“Tony, I didn’t… I…” the king was in shock, “You were not supposed to remember me”.

“Y-You,” Tony looked at him, betrayed, “You used your magic on me”.

Stephen couldn’t help it, his tears fell from his eyes, “Yes,” he confessed, “But it… it didn’t work, for some reason,”

“I thought…” Tony shut his eyes harshly, “I thought you loved me,”

“Tony-”

“I understand.” He interrupted quickly, “I was stupid to think so high. But, please, just let me go with you. I’ll be your servant, your slave, whatever you want, I don’t care. Just take me with you, please,” he begged hugging Stephen’s chest with all his strength.

“Tony!” Stephen pulled away to be able to look at him in the eyes, “How could you think such a thing? I love you with all my heart and soul!”

Tony’s breath hitched, “Then, why?”

“I want you to be happy,” he declared, “Tony, you are so loved in your village, and your friends hold you so dear, I would never deprive them from the angel that is you. You deserve much more than a life with a monster like me,” he looked down defeated, “Keeping you for me… I don’t want to be this selfish”.

Tony cupped his face to make him look at him, “But I want to,” he said strongly, “Stephen, all my life I gave everything from me and I never felt it enough. I was never enough. With you, I found everything I needed to feel whole. You made me feel so loved, so cherished. I didn’t feel like I wasn’t enough anymore,” he smiled, “I love my friends, Stephen, but they have their place, where they belong. I didn’t have that until I found you,” he rested his forehead on Stephen’s, “I want to be selfish for once in my life and just go after my own happiness. I love you, Stephen,” he said and then hugged him again, burying his face on the king’s chest.

“Tony…”

Tony just held him tighter, refusing to pull away.

“Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?”

Tony looked up, finding Stephen’s loving eyes staring at him. 

Tears were running again through his face, but this time they were from happiness, “I’ve been saying ‘yes’ three weeks ago, you ass!”

Stephen tilted his head and smiled, “That’s not an answer”.

“Yes,” he breathed out and their mouths found each other.

Their chests were filled with happiness and bliss just by the small gesture of love. When they opened their eyes, they were in the Hidden Garden of Agamotto, ready and clean, standing in front of each other. The white veil on Tony’s head.

Stephen lifted the veil to see his bride’s beautiful face, his dazzling brown eyes. He took his hands and recited “In this sacred place, I declare you as mine, as I’m yours, for the rest of our mortal lives and for the entire existence of our souls.”

A ring appeared on Tony’s left hand.

Tony recited the same, “In this sacred place, I declare you as mine, as I’m yours, for the rest of our mortal lives and for the entire existence of our souls.”

A ring appeared on Stephen’s left hand.

They kissed and all the flowers of the garden bloomed in front of them.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Tony was lifted in Stephen’s arms, and the king walked toward the nest of white blankets of silk. He gently deposited his beloved on it, not daring to look away from his eyes, pouring all his love with just a single caress on his face.

Tony hugged his neck, tugging his husband to him, to kiss him and show him his desire.

The entire action was kind and full of devotion and love.

Their clothes discarded, now skin to skin, with nothing between them, they were a mix of limbs touching everywhere, marking and memorizing every inch.

The groom was extremely careful to let his mate enjoy every second, to reduce any pain to minimal, to cover him with ecstasy.

He entered the bride, becoming one, sealing their love, and leaded him to the maximum point while filling him, making him whole, with precise thrusts. His feathers brushed the skin of his beloved, covering them both almost completely.

The exquisite sounds coming out from the bride’s mouth were an immense treasure that gave a shot of strength to his movements. They both screamed when they reached the orgasm.     

They were one.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

**3 years later…**

He stretched on the bed, unwilling to leave the comfort of the warm blankets. But he needed to get up and see what was going on at the entrance of the cave. Those cries were getting on his nerves.

He frowned deeply when he saw what was source of the noise.

There was a young woman on a big rock, enchained, crying loudly and fighting desperately against the chains, making her wrists bleed.

“Hey,” he said, making the woman jerk in fear and look at him, “calm down, no one is going to hurt you… just, please, _shut up_ ”.

The woman gaped at him, “A-Are you the beast?” she asked, not believing her eyes.

“No,” he answered, already working on the chains to free her, “I’m his mate”.

“W-Wait! I remember you, you are the last one sacrificed, Tony Stark!”

Tony huffed, “Yeah. And I thought it was obvious that he chose me when I didn’t come back to the village. Why did they send another bride?”

“We thought you were killed. Hunters were attacked recently and the crops of some villagers were damaged,”

“Yes, that’s because they are bad people,” he grunted, “Bad people should get some punishment. Don’t you agree?”

“So, the monster of the forest is real?”

“The King of the Forest is real,” he corrected, “Now, go back home. Tell them to stop sending brides here, he already has a mate, and that is me,” he said possessively, “And don’t make more noise, there is a baby inside and it’s very difficult to make him sleep”.

She fled.

Tony sighed, going back to the bedroom, finding his baby on his nest waving his little chubby arms and kicking the air, his eyes wide open. Tony smiled at him adoringly, “Yes, my little prince, you are awake now,” he cooed, “Come here,” he lifted the baby up, carefully cupping his white wings in his arms.

The baby squealed and smiled widely and toothlessly at his mommy. Tony couldn’t help but kiss him on his forehead.

“Tony?” he heard the voice of his mate getting closer. The tall bird-man stepped next to him with a worried face, “Did something happen? The cardinal told me there were screams here”.

“It’s ok,” Tony assured, “just a human sacrifice,” he huffed.

“What?”

“Yeah, a girl was chained at the entrance of the cave. Wouldn’t stop screaming for help,” he looked back at his baby, “She woke up Pete,” he looked up at his king with a teasing smirk, “Seriously, all that power and you are not able to make him sleep?”

Stephen chuckled, already mesmerized by the sight of his mate with their lovely son in his arms, “My magic doesn’t work on him. He’s my kin. My Peter,” he leaned to kiss Peter’s forehead, the baby shrieked in happiness at the sight of his daddy, “And you are my fated love,” he kissed Tony while embracing him and their son, covering them with his wings, “I love you two, so much.”

 

 

**THE END**

 

**Inspired on[this](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/td269/185633579812) by TD269**

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

   


	2. EXTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm perplexed by the support of the fandom and the aditional arts from TD269, who was amazing enough to do more drawings especially inspired in the previous chapter, even when I'm not physically able to do angsty things. Now I must return the kindness and brought this extra little thing with the Supreme Family. I hope you like it. And I'm warning, there is fluff, lots of fluff, again.
> 
> The link to the new art is at the beginning of the chapter, please check it out!

[ART](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/td269/185820278352) 

 

Without opening his eyes, he stretched where he was as much as he could, considering the arms around his body. His eyes fluttered open, finally able to see what he has in front of him… a toned feathered chest. He was used to finding himself cuddled up to it, but this time, finally, _finally_ , this chest he loved to snuggle so much, was naked.

The blankets under him were extremely soft, he noticed. And he had no blanket covering his own naked body, but a giant wing.

The even breathing of his now spouse (finally, _finally_!!) revealed that he was still sleeping.

Tony took a moment to appreciate the magical ring that had appeared in his hand when they recited the votes. It was golden and so perfect. Then he looked up to see Stephen’s sleeping face. It was even more perfect.

He felt so happy and very awake, more than awake, so he started to shuffle closer, caress Stephen’s cheekbones, and play with his hair and the little feathers that decorated the edges of Stephen’s eyes. It only took seconds for Stephen to open his eyes and look at him lovingly.

Stephen raised his hand to cup Tony’s face and was about to say something romantic to him, but he stopped himself because, by the mischief in Tony’s big beautiful eyes, he knew, oh he just _knew_ , that the man was about to say something very _very_ infuriating.

“That was am _aaa_ zing, _King of the Forest_ ”.

There it was.

Stephen looked at him unamused. “You are lucky I love you”.

“I know. I’m so lucky, _King of the Forest_ ” he said smirking with that insubordinate tone full of sarcasm.

Stephen had tried to bother him with the same but the little shit just batted his eyelashes and said ‘thank you’ with a high pitched voice every time.

“Ugh, where is the Legendary Nest of Divorce?” Stephen rolled over to pretend looking around for the inexistent nest.

Tony laughed at that, “No way!” he quickly climbed his husband, who was now on his back, to lie completely over his body, “No refunds, sir. You are stuck with me forever!”

Stephen chuckled and pulled Tony down into a tender kiss. He hugged his smaller body and let out a sigh full of contentment, with Tony’s head resting on his chest.

But the peace didn’t last too much when Stephen suddenly remembered something.

“Did you shout ‘beast’ at me?”.

Tony lifted his head to look at him with a playful smirk, “I warned you. You can’t say I didn’t,” he tilted his head innocently.

Stephen just looked flatly at him, “Seriously?”

“And it was worth it” Tony started to caress his chest, “You got a little more… _bestial_ when I said it”.

The bird-man huffed, “I was trying so hard to be gentle since it was your first time”.

“Oh, yes, you were totally trying _hard,_ ” he grinned and leaned closer to kiss his jawbone insistently, “Let’s do it again…”

The king couldn’t help but let his hands wander over his husband’s back, caressing the warm flesh teasingly gentle, “Are you sure of that?” he asked, even when Tony had started kissing his long neck.

“You shouldn’t restrain yourself, we can go and go, then you’re going to heal me with those convenient powers of yours,” since he was considerably smaller, he shifted down to be able to rub his erection with Stephen’s, winning a groan from him, “Abstinence is not good for a demanding insatiable creature like you,”

He yelped in surprise when two large hands clenched around his ass, squeezing hard, and then he was abruptly rolled over, now with Stephen above him, pressing him against the sheets.  Tony shivered under those depredatory eyes.

“ _You_ are the demanding insatiable creature, _Anthony_ ”.

And he took what was his again.

And again.

 

………………..……………………………..

 

Tony just finished a meeting with the community of little elves of the forest. They needed some specific mushrooms that weren’t found in the forest currently and Tony wrote it all down to give Stephen word about it. Right now Stephen was on the other side of the woods solving a problem with the unicorns, so he was taking charge of the problems that might appear in his absence.

It’d been three months already since he became Stephen’s life partner and all the creatures of the forest recognized him as their ‘ruler’… well, _Queen_ , to be exact. No matter how many times he asked them to call him ‘Tony’, or at least ‘King 2’ or whatever, they just refused. Stephen told him to stop trying, he had attempted to make them stop calling him ‘King’ for years without success.   After some time, Tony found out, very distressed, that the title ‘Queen’ actually grew on him.

What he wasn’t used to was the mandatory canticles and hymns directed to him that the creatures invented the very day he bonded Stephen. He was used to the attention, really, he was once an important and very known person in the village after all, but songs and choirs for him were a new level.

That was why, when he found an injured little fairy on the ground and she started to sing when she saw him approaching, he was so done.

“Queen of kindness and goodness, your generosity-”

“Oh, please, shut up, you are dying!” Tony exclaimed hysterical, kneeling in front of her to examine her closer.  

 “-is beyond the world. We must follow yours and the king’s lead-”

“Just tell me what happened!” he tried to make her stop, but it was useless, “Gosh! You’re bleeding! Is-is that pink liquid your blood?!”

“So beautiful and pure ooooOOOoooH-”

He gave up and, face-palming the whole time, he waited on the edge of his nerves for her to finish the song.

When she stopped, she said “Greetings, my queen”.

Tony let out a heavy sigh, maybe it wasn’t so serious after all, “Greetings. Can you tell me what happened now?”

“Yes, my queen” she said with a plain and dutiful expression, “I was flying and got stuck with the thorns of that rosebush. In the process of freeing myself, I got injured with a poisonous thorn and now I’m dying,” she informed.

“WHAT?!” Tony startled, “Damn it! Stephen is not here,” Stephen usually used his curative powers to heal the creatures, “What do I do?” he looked around, thinking quickly, “We have a lot of natural medicine at home. Maybe something there could help,” he lifted the fairy carefully in his hand and started to poke with his feet every rock and little plant on the ground, “Are you a troll? Nope. Are you a troll? Nope. What about you? Nope,”

“That one is a troll, my queen,” the fairy informed, pointing to a rock.

“Hey!” Tony poked him, and the troll revealed himself, “Please, could you teleport me to the Mountain of the King? I need to get there fast”.

The creatures of the forest were always kind and helpful, ready to give him their service, but…

“Queen! Queen! Queen! Queen! Queen!”

“Oh come on! Someone is dying!”

“Queen! Queen! Queen! Queen! Queen!”

Tony would face-palm if the fairy wasn’t in his palm.

“With pleasure, my queen!” the troll touched him with his glowing finger and Tony suddenly appeared at the entrance of his cave.

“Ugh, I’ll never get used to that,” he grumbled, walking quickly inside the cave. “Right. Please, help me here. I know nothing about healing fairies”.

“The salve of mortisar flower will be enough, my queen,” she said calmly, “just put some of it on my injury and I’ll be saved”. 

“Alright,” Tony said agitated. Thank goodness all the vases were labeled and he found the mortisar flower pretty fast, “I have no idea if this hurts, so just… breathe deep and hold on there, alright?” he said before putting some of the salve on the fairy’s wound.

And she exploded.

“WHAT THE FUCK”

“I’m here, my queen,” said a voice behind him, making him jump.

There was the fairy, flying and well.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” he was going to get old quickly at this rate.

The fairy didn’t even blink, “Of course not, my queen. I’m very much thankful for your help and kindness”.

“I really need to read more of Stephen’s books about the creatures,” he huffed exasperatedly.

“My queen, I’d like to offer you my assistance as your servant since you saved my life,” she said vowing.

“No need. Fairies only do things with plants and fruits, and I don’t have use for that. You should go back to your hive,” Tony said shrugging, putting away the salve.

“I’m not a fairy of flowers, plants or fruits, my queen. I’m an elemental fairy. My element is the iron. I came from the hill next to this mountain”.

Tony turned to look at her with some interest and curiosity. “Fairy of iron? I haven’t read of you yet. What are your abilities?”

“My ability is connected to a specific metal; we call it the Iron of Stars. I can see anywhere where there is that iron, my mental vision is connected to the metal”.

“So, let me see if I understood,” Tony said thoughtfully, “If I put a fragment of that iron on different places in this forest, you can see those places in the present moment, in your mind?”

“Yes,” she assured, “It can also work with creatures if they wear a fragment with them”.

“Really?!” Tony perked up at that, “If Stephen wears some ornament made of that iron, you can tell me what’s he doing, anytime?”

“If nothing interferes with the signal of the metal, yes”.

“Awesome!” Tony clapped his hands, already forming one thousand ideas, “I can get hold of that metal, right?”

“Of course, my queen. We the fairies of Iron of Stars would be honored,” she bowed.

“Great, what else can you do?” he asked excitedly.

“I can understand the animals and translate for you,” she informed, “Also, I have a lot of information about all the things in the forest. My memory is limitless,”

“Oh, just like my husband” _but without emotions_ , he thought tilting his head, watching the expressionless face of the fairy. “What’s your name?”

“Friday”.

Oh, thank goodness it wasn’t Agatharishafta like the last fairy that told him her name, “Friday, on my part, you are more than hired. But I need to consult about it with Stephen first, alright?”

“Yes, my queen. I’d be honored to serve you”.

Stephen, of course, didn’t oppose. Tony’s big smile was enough to convince him.

 

“Stephen, Stephen! Look at this! The Iron of Stars is GOLDEN!” his brown big beautiful eyes were shining like _stars_ while proceeding to change all the ornaments of his tunics with the new metal, having arranged himself a blacksmith’s workshop in another cave of the mountain.

Happy wife, happy life.

 

………………………….………………………

 

“My queen!” said a fairy, “We can’t agree with the fairies of the bushes! They need to back off!”

“My queen, we worked really hard to cultivate these strawberries” whined other fairy.

“Those strawberries are too sweet and everyone is going to get fat because of them!”

Tony swallowed, his eyes fixed on the red juicy fruits of the baskets the fairies were presenting him. He was so hungry…

But why? He just ate before coming.

Ugh, he couldn’t even concentrate.

“Friday, explain to me the problem in an organized way, please?” he requested to the fairy on his shoulder while the other fairies were still shouting at each other.

“Yes, my queen. The fairies of the bushes and the fairies of the fruit are fighting over which kind of strawberry must be planted all over the forest. One is very sweet and the other is more citric”.

Tony rubbed his temple, “Right, why didn’t you come to me at the beginning of the spring?” he asked to the fairies.

They gasped affronted, “My queen, we could never interrupt your anniversary and your wonderful lovemaking with the king,” said one of them with a hand on the chest.

Tony stilled and looked at them with wide eyes.

Other fairy nodded and sighed dreamily, “It was so lovely yesterday in the lake, when you two were copulating on the shore. The king was extending and flapping his majestic wings, claiming his queen that was under him,” the others fairies squealed in excitement, “The queen was shouting ‘my king! My king!”

“You are absolutely uninformed,” Friday interrupted with a flat face, but with the strong need to correct what was wrong, “That’s not what he shouted. He shouted ‘AAAH AAAH OHH Stephen! There! Right there! OOH YES! AH! AH! MORE! _MORE!_ ’, and that was just when they were starting the first round,” she ended as expressionless as she began.

“FRIDAY!” Tony shouted scandalized, finally reacting, his face redder than the strawberries.

“Yes, my queen?” she answered ready to please.

Tony, still dumbfounded, opened his mouth but nothing came out. He ended up covering his face with both hands in shame, “We are going to talk about boundaries and privacy when we get home,” he said dismissively taking a deep breath. He had no energy for that right now.

“Yes, my queen”.

“Now,” he directed his attention to the other fairies, who just finished squealing, “Let’s concentrate on the problem. I think I should try the strawberries first,” he said quickly. His mouth had been watering since he laid eyes on the fruit, he just _needed_ to try some.

“Yes, my queen!!” both group of fairies flew over to him carrying the baskets. He picked up both kind of strawberries at the same time to avoid more conflict.

He tried both and his stomach flipped in happiness at the taste.

“Mmh. Oh they are both delicious,” he moaned pleased, “I think they both need to be planted, everywhere, especially close to the mountain”.

Suddenly, recognition set on the fairies’ eyes, watching Tony eat.

They all gasped noisily, startling Tony. He raised an eyebrow, did he say something wrong?

But they didn’t look upset, they looked extremely excited all of the sudden… well, more than normal.

“M-My queen!! Take them all, please!” a group left the basket at his feet.

Tony looked at them confused, “What?”

“These too, please!!” said the other group, doing the same.

“Don’t you need them for planting?”

“No! we have more over there. Please, take them! We’ll be honored!”

“Oh. Well, thanks”.

Both groups screamed in contentment and mixed in the air flying in circles and started chanting, leaving him behind.

“Friday, what was that?” Tony asked, lifting another strawberry to eat.

“I ignore it, my queen. They belong to the classification of Fertility: plants and animals; I belong to the classification of Elements. I never understand their antics”.

 

 

“Why are you carrying all of that?” Stephen asked landing next to him.

Tony was carrying two baskets full of strawberries, “Whim,” he answered smirking, stopping to give Stephen a kiss as greeting.

“Let me help you,” Stephen took one of the baskets and walked next to Tony, both enjoying the wind and the shadows of the trees covering them from the sun.

Suddenly, Tony stopped when his sight went a little blurry. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to subdue the dizzy feeling.

Stephen stopped too, and looked at him confused, “Tony? Are you alri-”

Tony fainted.

 

…………………………………………………………….…

 

Tony opened his eyes to a panicked husband, who was glued at his side in the bed “Tony? Tony! Are you ok? Oh love, you scared me!” he cupped Tony’s face, “What happened?”

Tony finally focused his gaze on Stephen, his eyes went wide with surprise and awe at a memory, “Stephen” he whispered.

“What’s wrong?” he asked helping him to sit up, feeling frantic, “Does something hurt?”

“I…” Tony started breathless, his eyes started to water, “I think I’m pregnant”.

Stephen fell silent for a moment, thinking he heard wrong, “What?”

“I just had a dream. I had him in my arms and… It… It was so real Stephen” he looked up at his mate smiling, his tears already falling, “I know I’m pregnant. I just _know_ ”.

“I can…” Stephen blurted out feeling a knot in his throat, “… check”.

He focused his gaze on Tony’s abdomen and his three eyes glowed. Tony held his breath, waiting.

Stephen’s eyes went back to normal, he stayed petrified for a moment, and then, he looked up at Tony’s eyes, “Tony…” he said, his eyes filling with tears. And then he smiled so widely, “Tony!” he exclaimed in joy, and Tony let out a sob, never stopping smiling, already knowing the answer.

He threw himself into Stephen’s arms, clinging to his neck.  His king lifted him in the air, swirling in happiness.

“We are going to be parents, Tony!”

 

 _…………………………….._ ……………………..

 

It turned out that the fairies of fertility, like Friday called them, already knew he was pregnant when they saw him satisfying a craving with the strawberries, recognizing the sign and smelling him (or that’s what they said). And they had already managed to spread the word around all the forest.

The creatures of the forest were absolutely blissful with the news. They had already started to make songs about ‘the continuity of legacy’ and such, and they started to bring him presents at the entrance of the cave.

Even with the extra attention, Tony felt calm and in peace. The creatures knew better than to bother the Queen when they had _Stephen_ as the King. Just one guttural growl from him and they all fled.  

“So… I’m not going to suffer the things women normally suffer,” Tony asked lying in bed with his husband behind him spooning.

“No,” Stephen assured. Which meant no sick mornings, no loss of energy, no pains on his body, etc. The taller man said his magic was able to subdue all of that.

Tony hummed, “Sounds unfair…”

Stephen frowned and pursed his lips, “As if you haven’t suffered enough in your life”. He cut off any retort from Tony leaving a rain of kisses on his naked shoulder.

Tony giggled when Stephen’s goatie tickled him. He couldn’t complain, really, “Are you happy that you are going to be a bird-daddy?” he asked turning to look at the other man in the eyes.

Stephen kissed his cheek, “So happy I might explode,”

Tony grimaced at that, remembering Friday’s episode of explosion, “Oh, please, don’t say that,” he groaned.

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Stephen chuckled, remembering too.

 

 _…………………………….._ ……………………..

 

The first weeks went normally, just with the creatures of the forest being more cheerful than usual and Stephen being extra affectionate. But then the bump on his belly started to appear and the birdy idiot was going nuts.

“Stephen, I can’t just lie here all day, my bones are starting to hurt for the lack of activity,” Tony grumbled, pouting at his husband, who was worried that something, accidentally or not, might graze his belly with the petal of a flower, “I need to go outside”.

Stephen paced around, thinking hard on a solution. He knew he couldn’t keep Tony there all the time, the man was a walking little storm of energy, “Alright, but let me use more of my magic to keep you safe, please,” he asked, otherwise he wouldn’t stay calm, “Please”.

Tony rolled his eyes, a little amused at Stephen’s overprotective behavior, “Alright”.

 

 _…………………………….._ ……………………..

 

It was the fourth month.

That rainy day, Stephen went back to the cave and found Tony in their bed, crying. 

“Tony?” he approached doing his best to suppress his panic, “Tony, what’s wrong?”

He cleaned his tears quickly and let out a weak “Nothing”.

Stephen sighed and sat next to him, “I can see your soul, remember? Oh and I can see those tears, too,” he caressed Tony’s cheek, lifting his chin to make him look at him, “Tell me”.

Tony took in a shaky long breath, “What if I’m not a good parent?” he looked away, submerged in his memories, “My mother was amazing but my father…” he closed his eyes, “Well, he was a good man, a very busy person, always ready to tell you what you did wrong, and…” more tears came out, “I don’t… I don’t want to be like him”.

Stephen felt a wave of sadness and anger mixed, “Are you serious, Anthony? You are the most precious creature I’ve ever known; how could you even think-?” his voice cut out and he had to swallow the pain at the back of his throat, “You grew up forging your own heart, surrounded by people who could see the treasure that is your soul,” he let out a chuckle humorlessly, “I’m the one who should be worried about parenthood, with no contact with equals. I didn’t even meet my parents. How can I even-?”

“Are you kidding me, Stephen?” Stephen looked up surprised to find Tony glaring at him, “I’m going to slap you if you don’t shut up right now!”

Stephen opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, “You are the one that should be slapped!”

They glared at each other for a moment.

Then they started to laugh.

Tony rested his head on his husband’s shoulder and the taller man hugged him tightly, “We are a disaster,” he mumbled, smiling.

“We are going to be alright,” the king assured caressing his back, “No one is born knowing how to be a parent. But we have each other for support, we’ll learn, little by little,” he pulled back a little to look at Tony in the eyes, “Let’s not try to be someone else, and let’s not try _not_ to be someone else. Let’s just be ourselves.”

Tony nodded, closing his eyes and tilting his head towards Stephen’s hand that was on his cheek, “Okay”.

“Promise?”

“I promise”.

 

 _…………………………….._ ……………………..

 

It was the seventh month, and Stephen was being woken up in the middle of the night with frantic shakings and his mate shouting. 

“Stephen! STEPHEN!!”

Stephen jerked awake, “W-What?!”

“It’s gone!! It-It’s gone!!” Tony said desperately, with his hands on his now flat belly.

“Tony, calm down,” he cupped his face on his hands to keep him from having a panic attack, “I told you, seven months and it comes out as an egg.”

Tony seemed to calm down a little, remembering that, but he was still on the edge, “You didn’t tell me I’d have no freaking sign when it happens! I felt nothing! It was all of the sudden!”

“I didn’t know!”

“Where is he?! My baby!”

“Come here,” Stephen hugged him and they teleported to the Hidden Garden of Agamotto. Tony looked around anxiously. “There,” Stephen pointed to a nest.

Stephen had shown him that nest before, where some remaining shell of his own egg was still there. Next to it, was another egg, this one was new, with red and blue colors just as his predecessor’s one, with the difference that it had some golden.

Stunned, Tony touched the egg, feeling its warmth.

“Hi, love,” he greeted with a big smile, his eyes getting moist again, “I already miss you, you know,” he said putting his other hand on his own belly. Stephen hugged him from behind to comfort him while looking at the egg with amazed shinny eyes too.

Tony leaned in the embrace, “Should he stay here?”

“Yes,” the nest emanated a special warmth to incubate the egg, “Also, it’s the safest place”.

Tony looked up at him with uncertainty, afraid of a negative answer, “Can I stay here?”

Stephen smiled, “Of course,” he kissed Tony’s forehead and the smaller man sighed in relief. He would be torn apart if he had to leave his baby there for seven months without being close, “We can arrange a nest for us here,” Stephen looked around to catch a sight of which would be the best location for that, “Aren’t you going to get bored, though?”

“No,” Tony shook his head, completely sure. He turned around to be able to hug back his husband, sinking in his chest, “Seven months,” he whispered.

“Seven months”.

 

 _…………………………….._ ……………………..

 

When the sixth month in egg form arrived, Tony wasn’t able to sleep in order to keep his eyes on the egg.

“Tony, please sleep. You are exhausted. It isn’t seven months yet.”

“What if the egg hatches when I’m sleeping? What if the baby crawls out the nest and falls? What if he opens his eyes and finds no one and gets scared and-”

“Tony!” Stephen cut it off, “What if it hatches when you are passed out from exhaustion? What if you are too weak to hold him in your arms when he’s born? What if you get sick for not taking care of yourself and cough all over his tiny face? What if-”

“Okay, I get it!” he interrupted defeated, “You didn’t need to be so dramatic,” he grumbled pursing his lips.

“I was just trying to match your drama,” Stephen smirked, pulled his mate closer to his chest and kissed his nape. They both were laying in their nest, facing the nest of the egg.

Gladly, Tony fell asleep.

 

 _…………………………….._ ……………………..

 

When the seventh month arrived, Tony woke up to a light coming from the nest of his baby. The egg was glowing orange.

“S-Stephen?” he stuttered not believing his eyes, “Stephen!”

Stephen jumped up that very second, he didn’t even open his eyes completely yet, “What?!”

“The egg!” Tony stood up quickly, running over the other nest.

Stephen saw the egg glowing and rushed to get a blanket ready, now very much awake.

Now they were both in front of the glowing egg, waiting anxiously. The shell cracked a little.

Stephen held Tony’s itching hands, guessing his intentions. “No helping, Tony. He needs to do it alone,”

A little chubby foot came out, crashing its way out. Tony yelped. The baby inside the egg started crying.

“Okay, now we help him!” Stephen said just as desperate and they started crashing the egg carefully and little by little, revealing the crying baby inside.

The baby shut and blinked at them.

Tony sobbed at the sight.

There was their baby. Light skin like his daddy, dark eyes and brown hair like his mommy. He had… little wings, white feathers… He was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life!!

Swimming in a sea of happiness, Tony glanced up at Stephen, and he looked as proud, joyful and amazed as him.

Tony lifted his baby in his arms, Stephen helped wrap him in a blanket to dry him properly, and then he hugged Tony from behind, cupping his arms with his own to help him carry the baby.

“Our baby,” Tony whispered breathless, “He’s so beautiful, Stephen”.

“Welcome to the world, little prince,” Stephen mumbled, looking into those curious dark little eyes that had golden feathers on the edges just like his.

“Peter”.

 

 _…………………………….._ ……………………..

 

Their amazing subjects of the forest provided everything for the baby. Clothes, food, toys. Everything.

Except service of babysitting in the middle of the night. That one was up to them

A cry sounded all over the cave.

“The prince is awake,” Friday announced.

Tony sat up, still not opening his eyes because his eyelids felt too heavy. He was about to get out of the bed to go and take care of the crying baby, but Stephen stopped him.

“Sleep, I’ll go,” he said getting up.

“But-”

“Don’t make me make you, Anthony,” Stephen threatened with a serious expression.

Tony let himself fall on the bed again, smirking at his husband, “You’re so sexy when you are caring”. The bird-man rolled his eyes as a response.

Stephen went to get the feeding bottle with milk (luckily, the fairies of animals offered themselves to milk the cows and goats for them) and approached the crying baby.

He lifted his son in his arms, careful with his own claws, and the baby quietened. Oh, he just wanted his daddy or mommy to come, huh?

Stephen smiled at him and proceeded to feed him, watching the baby’s chubby cheeks moving adorably with every suck, “You’re like your mommy, so needy for attention and hungry all the time”.

“I heard that!”

 

……………………….……………………….

 

Peter was seven months old when he started babbling sounds and they knew he was going to say his first word very soon, so they bet about it. Stephen went for ‘mommy’ and Tony for ‘daddy’.   

“Say mommy,” Stephen said looking at his baby that was sitting in his nest, looking at his daddy attentively with big eyes, “Mommy” he moved his lips slowly and exaggeratedly waiting for his son to mimic.

Tony entered the cave, catching him in the act, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing!” he answered trying to sound innocent.

“That’s cheating!” Tony accused walking over to them, “Say daddy,” he told the baby leaning in front of him, “Da-ddy”.

“No. Mommy,” Stephen leaned in front of him too, “Mommy”.

_Chirp! Chirp!_

“Cardinal!” Stephen scolded at the red bird on his shoulder.

“What did it say? It better not be swearing,” Tony glared at the bird.

“It said ‘Say momdy’ so we can stop fighting over it,” Stephen replied rolling his eyes.

“What the fuck is momdy?”

“Tony!” Stephen reprimanded for the swearing.

“F… Ffffff….”

They both looked at Peter with panicked eyes when the baby seemed to be trying to say something with ‘F’.

“Nononono! Don’t say that!” Tony begged hysterically.

“ff… Buh, bah”.

They sighed in relief, then they chuckled awkwardly. That would have been a disaster.

“It’s alright, Pete,” said Tony lifting his son, “Take your time”.

 

 

His first word was ‘ma-ma’, so Stephen kind of won. But Tony still cried of happiness.

 

………………………………………….………………….

 

“Do you have to go?” he asked worried, looking at Stephen preparing himself to leave.

A moment ago, an owl came to inform him about a group of hunters working with a group of warlocks, who were helping them track animals. The hunters were killing indiscriminately, not stopping to pick up their preys…

They were trying to get his attention.

“I have to,” Stephen said, not liking leaving Tony with that mortified expression on his face.

It was obviously a trap, and Tony was on the edge of his nerves since this was the first time since he lived there that warlocks came to look for Stephen. But Stephen assured he had dealt with magic users before and they were never match for him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back,” he guaranteed before leaving. But Tony just became more anxious.

He had a very bad feeling about it.

After a moment, he asked Friday to inform him what was happening.

“The king just landed in front of the perpetrators, my queen. He tried to use his power to confuse their minds, but it was unsuccessful. They appear to be wearing some kind of magical protection,” she said, closing her eyes.

“Are they attacking him?” he asked, his heart beating fast in his chest. Stephen always avoided the use of violence, but this time a mental manipulation wasn’t an option.

“Not yet. The king seems to recognize one of them. He’s addressing him. The man pulled out a gem-Oh” she suddenly stopped.

“What? What is it?” Tony urged.

“I-I can’t see anymore. I’m trying but… something is interfering with my vision. It’s some kind of dark magic,” she kept trying for a moment, but it was useless, “I’m sorry, my queen. I can’t reach the king.” She apologized.

 Tony’s breath accelerated, his mind a storm, he was about to fall into a hole of panic…

“Mommy?”

Peter’s voice stopped the swirl of desperation. He forced himself to stay calm to face his three years old son.

“Hey, Pete. Are you sleepy? Ready to go to bed?” Peter had been in the other side of the cave, playing with his toys.

“Where’s daddy?” Peter asked. The boy looked scared and about to cry.

Tony didn’t know what had Peter like that, as far as he knew, Peter didn’t know about the situation and wouldn’t understand it either… would he?

Not knowing what else to do, he lifted him and rested his son’s head on his shoulder, avoiding looking at him in the eyes. The last thing he needed was his baby seeing him cry of worry.

“He… he is protecting the forest, sweetheart,” he forced the words out trying to sound as normal as possible.

“I want him back,” Peter begged clinging to him, and sniffed. Tony stilled at that with a broken heart. His baby was crying. “Tell him to come back, mommy”.

“It’s alright. He’s going to be alright-”

Suddenly, Peter let out a pained shriek.

“Peter?!” utterly scared, he pulled away to look at his son to see what was wrong.

Now Peter was crying rivers, his face all red and screwed, “Daddy’s hurting! He’s hurting, mommy!” he shouted.

Then it was heard in the distance, in all the forest; all kind of birds shouting in unison repetitively. They announced something bad.

Tony was already crying, holding his son close, “He’s going to be alright,” he assured with a broken voice, “Go to sleep, my little prince. I promise you, when you wake up, daddy will be next to you,” he said strongly, “I promise”.

Peter believed him and fell asleep holding that promise to his heart.

 

 

Tony rushed out of the cave and stopped his tracks when he saw a multitude in front of him.

Trolls, fairies, gnomes, elves, etc, all the magical creatures were there.

“Queen,” they all vowed.

“The King has been captured,” a troll informed with grief. “They used a magical gem. The Black Gem of Rapine. The only weakness of the King. It’s black magic. With it close to him, the king can’t use his magic and he gets physically weak”.

Tony felt desperate and hopeless a moment ago, but seeing them right now, all of them worried for the well-being of their king, he regained a new strength and hope in his heart.

“Listen, everyone,” he talked with authority, “Stephen has fought for you all. All these years, he has protected the forest, and induced peace, rightness and kindness between its habitants. It’s time for us to protect him. Together.”

They all perked up with determination.

“Who is coming with me?”

 

………………………………………………………

 

He tried, one more time, to touch one of the bars of the enchanted big cage where he was contained, only to burn his hand again. He was being transported on a cart, being dragged by four men through the forest.

Stephen cursed his own heart internally and glanced towards the man responsible of this. Karl Mordo.

When he was just a teen, and wanted to have friends of his age, he used his human form to socialize with some humans. Karl had become his best friend back then, and he had trusted him enough to tell him his true nature and show him his real form.

Karl hadn’t taken it well.

He called him a liar and a monster, and gave him away to the villagers and hunters, seeing him as a threat, like the rest of the humans did. The Ancient One had had to protect him that time, dying in the process.

And now, here he was, an adult. A magic user. Serving to capture him, what he managed to do by distracting him with long lost good memories, mocking his pacifist and kind nature. Their friendship had meant nothing for him once again. But for Stephen it had, and that was how Karl had caught him off guard.

Karl had pulled out a black gem, Stephen’s only weakness, that was supposed to be at the bottom of a deadly lake.   

Tears fell from his eyes at the thought of his family waiting for him at home.

“It was easier than I thought,” commented one of the men.

“It wouldn’t have been that easy if Mordo wasn’t with us,” said another.

Suddenly the group stopped, and Stephen looked up to see why.

The darkness of the night was dense, but he knew who was firmly standing in front of them, in their way, his white robes shining like a moon.

 _Tony?! What is he doing here?!_ He thought with panic. Tony was a good fighter, but he was outnumbered (one against twenty-one) and there were magic users. He wanted to shout at him, to beg him to run, but maybe if they didn’t know he had relation with Stephen they would let him go unharmed; at least he knew Mordo would avoid hurting a human.

He looked at Tony’s hands. He had golden iron gloves that reached his elbows. Stephen remembered how he was working on them some time ago.

Who was he kidding? Tony wasn’t there to run.

“Who’s there?” a hunter asked warningly. They approached slowly and finally their torches could illuminate Tony enough to reveal his regal appearance.

“A civilian,” said one of the magic users, confused, “Don’t fear, my friend, we protect humans against monsters like this,” he told Tony.

“ _You_ are the monsters,” Tony snarled with rage, “Let him go, or you’ll suffer the consequences,” he threatened. They all were taken aback.

Except Mordo.

“It’s the bride,” Mordo hissed with a menacing tone, recognition filling his hardened eyes, “He doesn’t have powers,” he informed, ready to attack just for the link that Tony had with Stephen.

“I’m not just ‘the bride’, you know,” Tony lifted his chin proudly, “I’m the _Queen_ ”.

From the woods, from everywhere and nowhere, magical creatures and animals emerged in a savage attack like a wave of the unforgiving sea, all of them over the intruders. Tony joined the battle giving punches with his iron fists to those who tried to escape, their weapons unable to pierce his gloves. Magic users had nothing to do against unicorns charging against them (magic didn’t work on unicorns).

Stephen was speechless.

“Tie them!” Tony ordered when the trespassers started to fall or surrender. Even Mordo fell, and the black gem was discharged in the process.

“My queen! The gem!” Friday pointed, “You must destroy it!”

“It can’t be destroyed!” Mordo screamed, fighting against trolls that jumped on him to restrain him.

Tony hit the gem with all his strength.

And it was shattered in pieces.

Mordo couldn’t believe his eyes, but then he paid attention to Tony’s gloves, “Iron of Stars,” he mumbled, and it felt like a punch from destiny itself. That was the only thing immune to dark magic.

Unrestrained, Stephen darted out the cage, flying and extending his wings majestically. His subjects, who had already immobilized all the perpetrators, cheered in joy.  

“Stephen!” Tony jumped and clung to his neck when Stephen landed in front of him.

“Tony!” he hugged him back, “Where is Peter?”

“He’s safe. He’s sleeping,” Tony assured pulling back to look carefully at his husband, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Thanks to you. Thanks to everyone,” he smiled, still in awe.

“I told them not to kill them because I knew you wouldn’t like that,” _Otherwise, I would have killed them myself_ , he didn’t say, but Stephen heard it anyway. Tony noticed scratches on his face, “Are you hurt?”

“Gladly they limited themselves to just kick me and insult me when I was on the floor. They wanted to get me to the village and make a show burning me,” he said smiling, “It’s nothing that some herbs won’t heal”.

He had forgotten that Tony was a human and that that must have sounded horrible to him.

Looking at Tony’s eyes, he knew the man was imagining all of it vividly, no matter how simple Stephen tried to make it sound.

And Tony was _livid_.

“You FUCKERS!”

Stephen stood agape when Tony turned and rushed towards the intruders that were tied in line on the floor, and started to heavily kick them all, in the balls or belly, one by one, while the creatures of the forest cheered and encouraged him to kick harder.

“Tony!” when he got out of his stupor, Stephen ran to stop him, holding him with his arms, “Stop. I’m not as fragile as a human, and I can heal faster,” he assured, “It hurts them five times worse”.

Tony seemed to calm down, that’s why Stephen loosened his grip and didn’t expect Tony to turn again and continue kicking people. “GOOD TO KNOW! SUFFER, YOU PIECES OF SH-”

“Tony!” Stephen dragged him away while Tony was still kicking air with both feet trying to reach the man he was kicking a second ago. Stephen decided to carry him in his arms bridal style to hold that ball of pure rage properly, “Come here,” he soothed, and Tony turned to hug him tightly, finally calming down, hiding his face on his neck, “It’s alright. I’m alright,” he kissed his head, “You saved me”.

They went home after leaving the men close to a village, memories of the forest swept, and magic subtracted.  

 

 

Peter opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the face of his daddy.

“Hello, Peter,” Stephen smiled adoringly at him.

“Daddy!” the kid crawled towards his dad to hug him, “Mommy was telling the truth!”

Stephen kissed his little head, breathing in the sweet scent of his baby. He had thought for a moment that he’d never see him again, “Of course. He’d never lie to you”.

 

The next day, Tony was working on a complete armor of Iron of Stars for himself, his husband and his baby.

“Tony, he’s not going to war!”

“It’s just in case!”

 

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

When Peter was six years old, it was time to teach him fly.

Peter was utterly excited; he’d always wanted to fly like his dad.

First, Stephen flew with the kid on his back, telling him to pay special attention to the wings, how the movements were made. Peter mimicked every action, still not letting go of his dad, but accustoming his white wings to the wind.

After that, Stephen told him to let go.

“I-I can’t!”

“Yes, you can,” Stephen encouraged, “Don’t worry, if you fall, I’ll catch you. I’ll never let you get hurt”.

So, Peter did.

And flew.

“Dad, I’m flying!!”

“Yes, you are!”

Peter was very intelligent and he always learned thing very quickly. He was so proud…

And Tony was so jumpy.

Peter took some time to adapt his wings to the art of direction, so sometimes he slumped in the air like the baby bird he was, but Stephen was always close watching him. While Tony was watching from the ground with a hand on his heart, startling at every wrong movement his son made.  

But he trusted Stephen.

After enough time practicing, Stephen thought his son was ready to learn how to land. He landed on the ground of a clearing full of soft grass and flowers. Peter followed, but he instead slumped and fell unceremoniously.

He didn’t get hurt though, Stephen selected that ground carefully. He told him to practice the landing again and again until he gets it right, resulting on a session full of hilarious falls.

Stephen laughed.

“Stephen!” Tony scolded, watching his son fall and fall every time. The kid was very persistent; he wouldn’t stop until he gets it right.

Stephen ignored Tony, “I’m so proud”.     

 

………………………………………………………

 

Peter was eight years old when he started to show his magical abilities. The first thing that Stephen taught him was to make himself invisible.

So there he was, having a walk through the forest, being invisible to the human eye.   

“This forest is full of legends!”

Peter stopped when he heard voices close. _Humans!_ He thought, excited to be able to try his ability. The voices were from kids. Three kids were there collecting mushrooms.

Peter stood in front of them, unseen. _Yes!_ He celebrated. It’d worked!

“What kind of legends?” asked the second kid curiously. Peter perked up at the word; he loved telltales, his parents used to read for them before going to bed.

“This forest is the home of trolls, fairies, nymphs and other creatures with magic!” assured the first kid dramatically.

Peter frowned. That was partly a lie; there were no nymphs in their forest. And if there were, his mom would have expulsed them from the first second. Some time ago, he went to another forest with his parents to collect some plants, and there were nymphs there. They all were crazy, talking weird things and trying to touch and kiss his dad for some reason. His dad, being a gentleman, just did his best to push them away. His mom, on his part, was _furious_ , and jumped the most insolent of them to hold her from the hair to get her away from his husband and tackled her to the ground with one movement. The rest of the nymphs ran away scared.

So, nope, no nymphs in their forest.

“Those are just lies,” said the third kid.

“No, they are true. There is even a new one I’m sure you haven’t heard of…”

 

Peter went back to the cave that evening, crying. He curled up in his nest, and when his parents arrived they just kissed his head trying not to wake him, thinking he was just tired.

 

The next day though…

“Stephen,” Tony called, shaking his husband.

“Mmh?” Stephen opened his eyes to a worried Tony.

“Peter is gone,” he said quietly, looking at the empty nest.

“He must be outside. He always goes to play with the hummingbirds in the morning,” Stephen said.

“But he always says good morning before going out,” Tony objected, and was about to say something else when Stephen suddenly jolted where he was, his eyes widening, “What is it?”

“Something’s wrong.” Stephen got out of the bed quickly.

“Friday, can you see where is Peter?” Tony urged.

“I can’t see, my queen. He left all the iron here. I’m sorry,” she apologized.

“Cardinal is not here. It must be with him,” Stephen said, ready to go and look for Peter.

 

The birds of the forest had mixed version of where they saw Peter the last time, leading them to places where they didn’t find him. Tony started to panic.

“Don’t worry, love,” Stephen tried to calm him down while flying over the trees, with Tony on his back already sobbing in distress, “We are going to find him. I promise”.

After another hour, they finally found…

“Stephen, there!” Tony shouted, and Stephen rushed to land on the ground close to the place. Tony ran towards his son. “Peter!”

The kid, who was sitting next to an amount of mud, all dirty with it and crying, turned to the voice, “Mommy”.

“Peter! Peter, what happened?” he went directly to hug his son protectively, not caring about the mud, “Why are you here?”

“Are you hurt?” Stephen asked worriedly, squatting next to him.

Peter looked at Stephen, and his eyes filled with tears again, “D-Daddy” he sobbed, not able to continue. Tony glanced at Stephen, understanding that it had something to do with him. Stephen seemed to understand that too.

“It’s alright, you are safe now,” Stephen soothed, “What happened, Peter?”

Peter sniffed, knowing that he had to tell the truth, like his parents always taught him, “I… I was trying to make my wings black, like yours,” he confessed.

Just then they noticed how Peter’s wings were all dirty with mud.

Stephen blinked, surprised, “What? Why?”

Peter looked down, “Yesterday, there were three kids in the forest. They were talking about legends,” he rubbed one of his eyes, “There is a legend about the… m-monster with black wings. I knew they were talking about you and I was so angry when they called you monster. But then, they said there was a monster with white wings, that… that was me, dad… and they… they said-” he sobbed, “they said those monsters were opposites and will be enemies and fight because the black one is bad and the white one is good,” he looked up at his dad with teary eyes, “But-But you are good, so that means I’ll be the bad one!” he cried, “I don’t want white wings, dad. I don’t want to fight with you, I don’t want to be bad!”

Stephen was holding his breath the whole time, while his heart broke at the sight of his son being so distressed.

He glanced at Tony. He could see him already full of rage, ready to shout and deny everything, saying it was the most stupid thing ever. Stephen knew how impulsive was Tony’s mouth sometimes, especially if someone hurt his beloved ones, but right now that wasn’t the right way to handle the situation.

“Tony,” he said softly. His voice cut out Tony’s enraged thoughts. He looked at Stephen, and understood that he wanted to deal with the problem. Tony took a deep breath and nodded.  

Knowing that Tony wouldn’t let go of Peter, who was sitting on his lap, Stephen lifted Tony and put _him_ on his lap, now having both his mate and son on his legs. He ignored Tony’s surprised face. “Peter, the villagers are ignorant of the truth, they just make up stories to make their lives more interesting,” he said quietly, caressing his son’s head.

“B-But the legend about the Ancient one’s oracle was true”.

“Yes, because she was real. She lived here and in the village too, and everyone knew her,” he talked softly, “But they don’t know us, Peter. They don’t know you are my son and that we are both good”.

“So, I’m not your opposite?” Peter asked with hope.

“Of course not. You are my son. You are learning from me and I wouldn’t teach you something bad,” Stephen smiled, “Do you want to know why your wings are white?”

Peter perked up at that and nodded quickly.

Stephen turned his head towards Tony, who blinked at him not understanding, “Look at your mommy,”

Confused, Peter did as he was told.

Tony looked at Peter, then at Stephen, not knowing what was going on.

“Look at him _inside,_ ” Stephen leaded.

Peter had been practicing the soul vision, he knew he’d be able to achieve it now.

“What do you see?” he asked Peter, who was concentrating very hard.

“I see…” he narrowed his eyes, not looking away from Tony, “red, a lot of red and golden,” he said widening his eyes, amazed, “Mommy is beautiful…”

Tony blushed.

Stephen nodded, “Now, look _deeper_ ”.

Once again, Peter concentrated, and after a moment, he gasped with a big smile, “He’s so white!”

“Can you see his wings?”

“Yes!”

“There. See?” Stephen smiled at his beaming son, “You are not my opposite, Peter. You’re my son. _Our_ son,” he paused to glance at Tony, who was looking at him with a mesmerized face that translated as ‘Marry me again’, “and you have part of us both in you”.

“I’m sorry for trying to make my wings black,” Peter apologized.

“It’s ok. Just remember, when something is bothering you, you can tell us. We won’t get mad,” he hugged his little family with arms and wings.

 

…………………………………………..…………………………….

 

Peter was fourteen years old when a fire started in the forest.

His parents were out, but he knew he could manage this problem. He’d been training, with both his parents (magic with his dad, fighting skills with his mom) and he felt more than ready.

He flew towards the nearer lake and bended a considerable amount of water, lifting it in the air.  He put all his effort on his concentration, and went back to the fire, spraying the water, all over it.

He almost passed out of exhaustion. But he did it. He did it.

His parents were so proud.

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

Peter was fifteen years old when Tony realized something…

“My son is growing taller than me,” he grumbled pouting.

“That’s normal,” Stephen said distractedly.

When Tony turned to glare at him raising a deadly eyebrow, he realized what he just said.

“I-I mean, normal as in he’s supposed to be taller than humans,” he corrected quickly.

“Nice save,”

He still looked grumpy.

Stephen chuckled, “Come here” he dragged his mate closer and lifted him, “Now you are taller,” he smiled up at him lovingly.

Tony let go of his bitterness and chuckled, “Show off,” he leaned in to kiss his husband.

 

Peter was looking at them from afar, smiling happily at the pure love his parents had for each other. He wished he could find that kind of love one day.

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

The girl looked around the cave feeling dizzy. She stretched her slim body a little, minding the chains around her wrists. She noticed it was early in morning when she looked at the entrance of the cave.

She searched around the cave, looking for something that could help her get free. Stupid oracle, she was just trying to pull it out and sell it to feed the poor, that was all. The villagers gave her away happily since they didn’t like her because she always sabotaged their hunting when it was for fun.

She huffed.

And then, she heard footsteps coming from deeper inside the cave, and suddenly a boy, a winged tall boy, came out humming a song distractedly.

Ugh, an angel? She was expecting a monster! What a disappointment.

He was cute though.

The bird-boy finally looked up and jolted in surprise, his eyes went extremely wide.

She just glared at him and didn’t say anything. Maybe he didn’t even understand her language anyway. Maybe he chirped like a bird or shouted like an eagle or honked like a goose. She decided to wait for him to talk.

The bird-boy was speechless for some time, until he kind of reacted and, not ungluing his eyes from her, he turned his head to the left and called, “Mooooom? Daaaaad?”

Calling for his parents when facing a problem? What a baby.

But a cute baby, she had to admit.

Suddenly, the bird-boy ran away, getting inside of the cave, out of her sight.

She could listen to the conversation though.

“What is it?” she heard someone saying.

“Uh, there is a girl at the entrance of the cave, she’s enchained,” that was the awkward bird-boy.

“That again?” said the first person annoyed.

“She must be scared,” said a sexy beyond dreams voice.

“Actually, she was looking at me like she was able to murder me if I approached,” he made a pause, “She is very pretty”.

She blushed, not knowing with certainty if it was because of the ‘pretty comment’ or the ‘murder comment’. Maybe both.

After a moment, she witnessed a small family of beasts coming out the cave: The bird-son, the tall bird-dad, and… the tiny mom?

She tilted her head, that one without wings was Tony Stark. She knew him from the stories and the statue of the village, given as a bride, too, nineteen years ago. He was alive, apparently. Alive, and proud and regal, if his pose with crossed arms and his haughty expression were some indication. Yup, a beasty one, too. Nice.   

“Let me handle this,” the mom whispered to his tall husband and he nodded.

The mom walked towards her and crossed his arms again, frowning.

“Who are you and what are your intentions with my son?” he asked with a hardened expression.

“Tony!” said the dad.

“Mom!” said the son.

She lifted her chin, not bothered, “I’m Michelle Jones. And my intention is to marry him and have his babies, apparently,” she answered shrugging.

Dad and son flushed and gaped in shock.

Mommy laughed out loud, looking pleased. “I like her,” he announced.

 

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't marry just yet, they have a lot of time to know each other. lol
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Go and give this amazing artist well deserved love!


End file.
